


Taking Advantage

by bluelilyrose



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He couldn't believe his baby girl was already five-years-old and about to start kindergarten. Where the hell had the time gone? It felt like only yesterday that they were bringing her home from the hospital and getting used to sleepless nights and bottle feeds.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written especially for [Megan](http://peggysrogers.tumblr.com) using the following prompt she gave me over on Tumblr:
> 
> **_“Oh how about Danny refuses to acknowledge that Lucy is growing up and it’s her first day of kindergarten and take it from there!”_ **
> 
> * * *

Danny stood in the doorway and watched as Lindsay brushed their daughter's blonde hair up into two little pigtails. He couldn't believe his baby girl was already five-years-old and about to start kindergarten. Where the hell had the time gone? It felt like only yesterday that they were bringing her home from the hospital and getting used to sleepless nights and bottle feeds.

“You okay over there, babe?” Lindsay asked teasingly. 

He pursed his lips, doing his best not to smile. She knew only too well that he was having trouble adjusting to the fact that Lucy was growing up so fast. 

“I'm fine,” he mumbled. “Hey, Luce... how about the three of us go to Coney Island for the day?”

Lindsay's mouth dropped open but it was her little girl who reprimanded him before she had a chance to utter a single word. 

“Daddy! I hafta go to school... I can't miss my first day.”

Danny shared a look with his wife who he could see was trying not to laugh. “You sure? I'll buy you some cotton candy and win you a new cuddly toy.”

Lucy shook her head. “No.” Looking up at her mom, she asked, “I don't go to school on Saturday, right?”

“That's right, sweetie.”

Turning back to her dad, she grinned. “Can we go on Saturday? I want blue and pink cotton candy.”

He tweaked her button nose. “Sure. Actually, Saturday works better,” he told her, “'cause mommy's not working so we can all go.”

“Yay!” she squealed, clapping her hands together. Jumping up from the bed, she ran over to her father and hugged his legs. 

Bending down, Danny picked her up and hugged her close; pressing a kiss to her petal-soft cheek and breathing in her familiar scent. Smiling across at Lindsay, he said, “Looks like she'll be taking after you.”

“How so?”

“You know, being a good girl and not wanting to miss any time off school.”

Crossing over to where he stood, she patted his cheek and leaned into him so that her mouth was by his ear. “I wasn't that good, cowboy.”

He chuckled as she walked past him. Maybe Lucy starting kindergarten wasn't such a bad thing if it meant he and Lindsay could come back home and take advantage of having the day off. 

_Fin_


End file.
